1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wire grid polarizer, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel including the wire grid polarizer, and a LCD device including the LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel on which an image is displayed using light transmittance of liquid crystal and a backlight unit that provides light to the LCD panel. In such an LCD device, the image is displayed by controlling light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, and polarized light needs to be incident on the liquid crystal layer. To this end, a polarizer that changes unpolarized light emitted from the backlight unit into polarized light is disposed on the LCD panel. Technology that uses a wire grid polarizer as a polarizer for the LCD panel has been recently developed.
The wire grid polarizer typically has a structure in which a plurality of wire patterns is periodically disposed on a transparent substrate at regular intervals. A reflection type wire grid polarizer has splitting characteristics of reflecting polarized light parallel to a direction of the wire patterns and transmitting polarized light perpendicular to the direction of the wire patterns. Thus, the reflection type wire grid polarizer may be used as the polarizer for the LCD panel, and polarized light reflected from the wire grid polarizer may be incident/reflected on the backlight unit and may be reused. Thus, light efficiency may be improved compared to a conventional absorption type polarization film.